mel_and_limas_ff_sfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kapitel 4-Als ich dich sterben sah
Between Blood and Insanity 4. Kapitel – Als ich dich sterben sah Das Aufwachen war alles andere als fröhlich, während Mélanie sich noch streckte, rannte Lieziel ins angrenzende Bad und übergab sich. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass das Erbrochene schon fast die Fabre ihres Blutes hatte, nicht mehr lange und sie müsste nicht mehr nach dem Aufstehen die Fische füttern. „Die werden noch alle schlafen“, grüßte Mélanie sie und deute auf die Uhr. Um neun, sie hatten gerade mal drei Stunden geschlafen. „Ich brauch was zu essen“, war Lieziels Antwort. Nur in Shorts und Top, schlichen die Beiden auf den Flur und suchten nach der Küche. Lieziel würde schon ein trockenes Brot reichen. Nach 20 Minuten durch dieses Labyrinth eines Hauses laufend, fanden sie endlich die Küche. Und zu Lieziels Freude gab es sogar Essen! Nicht dieses Essen, welches nur nach Deko für Vampire schrie, richtiges blutiges Steak. Pfeifend fing sie an drei Pfannen mit Öl vorzubereiten. Mélanie setzte sich an die Kücheninsel und sah ihrer langlebigen Freundin dabei zu. Kam es ihr nur so vor, oder war sie gelöster? Vielleicht hatte es doch geholfen, einen Teil ihrer Vergangenheit preis zu geben. Nach zwei Stunden intensives Steakessen, schlichen die Beiden weiter durchs Haus. Mélanie wollte sehen, ob es hier vielleicht eine Bibliothek gab. Vampire besaßen doch alte Bücher, oder? Allerdings war der Befund alles andere als erfreulich, da hatten sie ja sogar zuhause noch ältere und mehr Bücher. „Ich muss Charon anrufen“, meinte Lieziel irgendwann, als sie wieder Platz auf der Couch genommen hatten. Sie hatten sich ihre Hosen angezogen, liefen aber weiterhin barfuß und in Tops durch die Gegend. „Dann mach es lieber jetzt, als das die Vampire nachher wach sind und lauschen können.“ Bei dieser Bemerkung viel Lieziel wieder ein, dass Godric wach gewesen war, als sie bei der Gemeinschaft eingebrochen waren. „Vielleicht hat Pam Bescheid gegeben“, murmelte sie und schrieb nur eine SMS statt anzurufen. „Und was hältst du von Godric?“, Mélanies Nase kräuselte sich als sie diesen Namen aussprach. Gab es nicht bei Harry Potter jemanden mit dem Namen Godric? „Abgesehen davon, dass Eric ihm wie ein Hund folgt?“, fragte die wieder Aschblonde spöttisch. „Ja abgesehen davon, dass er dein Baby zähmen kann.“ Lieziel verschluckte sich fast an ihrer eigenen Spucke. „Mein?“, fragte sie entsetzt. „Naja, Pamela hat dir aufgetragen ihn zu Babysitten, also ist er im Moment dein Baby, oder?“ „Ich wusste, dass dein Steak noch nicht durch war“, war die nüchterne Antwort Lieziels. Geschlagen ließ sie sich in die Kissen zurück sinken, nur um unter einem forschenden Blick seitens Mélanie nach zehn Minuten einzuschlafen. Und mit Entsetzten stellte Mélanie fest, dass Lieziel lächelte. Lächeln! Das kam einem Untergang der Welt gleich. Ok, wo waren die Naturkatastrophen? Nichts entdeckend, was den Untergang der Welt bedeuten könnte, suchte sie nach Papier und Stift. Die Elfe hatte ihr zwar verboten sie zu zeichnen, aber was sie nicht wusste… Sie hatte nämlich jede Gelegenheit genutzt Lieziel zu zeichnen, wenn sie schlief, oder mit Charon beschäftigt war. Ein Bild existierte, in dem sie keines von beidem tat. Sie fand den Vergleich einfach immer wieder interessant. Mit Charon, oder im Schlaf, schien sie so losgelöst und friedlicher. Aber auf diesem einen Exemplar, wurde deutlich dass sie alles andere als friedlich war. Sie war gestresst, jeder Muskel schien bis zum zerreißen gespannt und sie schien manchmal wie ein verletzter Wolf, der sich noch ein letztes Mal aufbäumte und angriff, ehe er zu Fall gebracht wird. Nachdem sie das Gesuchte gefunden hatte, machte sie es sich auf dem gegenüber liegendem Sofa bequem. Sie würde sich bei diesem Bild besonders Mühe geben und es in ihrem Zimmer aufhängen, neben dem anderen Sonderexemplar. Ohne das beide Frauen es bemerkten, wurde es langsam Abend und sobald die Sonne verschwunden war, fanden sich langsam die Vampire des Hauses ein, die meisten versammelten sich um Mélanie und beobachteten, wie sie peinlichst genau Lieziel zeichnete. Die restlichen Vampire verzogen sich auf andere Sitzmöglichkeiten und wetteten leise miteinander, wann Lieziel aufwachen würde und sich beide Frauen erschrecken würden, wenn sie alle Anwesenden sahen. Godric und Eric sahen zu, wetteten aber nicht, da sie nebenbei mit Stan über ein paar Formalitäten redeten, wie es schien, hatten sowohl Sophie-Anne Leclerq, die Vampir Queen von Louisiana, sowie auch die Vorstandssitzende der American-Vampir-League von der Sache mit der Gemeinschaft erfahren und wollten nun die Beteiligten sehen, allen voran die beiden Hybride, welche von ihrem Umfeld immer noch nichts mit bekommen zu schienen. Als plötzlich ein Handy klingelte, sahen alle zu Lieziel, deren einzige Reaktion war, dass ihr Lächeln verschwand und durch Stirnrunzeln ersetzt wurde. „Dein Handy klingelt“, murmelte Mélanie und gab ihrem Bild den letzten Schliff. „Is ´m gar nich´ aufgefallen“, murmelte Lieziel zurück. „Vielleicht ist es wichtig“, machte Mélanie weiter. Das Stirnrunzeln wurde tiefer. „Dat wär ´´n and ´rer Ton“, murmelte sie schlaftrunken und suchte nach diesem ollen Ding, welches sie wohl nerven wollte. Ein Auge halb öffnend, sah sie auf den Display und stöhnte genervt auf. „Fahr zur ´Ölle“, murmelte sie und schmiss das Handy in Richtung Mélanie, welche geschickt auswich und das Handy einen der Anwesenden treffen lies. Welches ein „Au“ und ein paar leise Gluckser zur Folge hatte. „Ich wusst´ schon immer, dass Vamps keine Hobbys hab ´n“, murmelte Lieziel und öffnete wieder ein Augen, um die Anwesenden anzusehen. „Sei ruhig du, du hast genau so wenig Hobbys, bis auf das Meckern über deine Wunde“, meinte Mélanie und zog die letzten paar Striche. Lieziels Stirn wurde nur noch runzliger und sie öffnete das zweite Auge. „Ich hab Hobbys, danke schön, zumindest starre ich keine Leute beim schlafen…“ „Doch tust du“, unterbrach Mélanie sie, sie wusste, dass Lieziel Charon manchmal beim schlafen beobachtete, wenn sie selber nicht schlafen konnte. „Woher weißt du DAS denn?“ „Oh bitte, glaubst du ehrlich, er würde es nicht bemerken?“ Für Außenstehende musste es sich so anhören, als würde Lieziel ihrem Freund beim schlafen zu sehen, nur die beiden Frauen wussten, dass Lieziel seit diesem einem Mistkerl in Deutschland nie wieder Jemand männliches in ihrem Leben gehabt hatte, bis auf Charon. „Jedem das seine“, zuckte sie mit den Achseln und richtete sich auf. „Bist du endlich fertig ich hab Hunger und ich bezweifle, dass die schon einkaufen waren“, denn wenn die Vampire in den Kühlschrank gesehen hätten, hätten sie nur noch ein paar Reste gefunden. Schließlich hatten beide Frauen ihr Erbe für einige Zeit angewandt und viel Energie verbraucht. „Man sollte meinen, dass du irgendwann platzen müsstest“, lachte Mélanie und erhob sich vom Sofa, um die Zeichnung auf einen der Tische zu legen, sofort schlichen ein paar Vampire dort hin um die Zeichnung an zusehen. Lieziel klopft sich prüfend auf den Bauch, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Nö, noch genug Platz“, sich die Schuhe anziehend, humpelten sie Richtung Tür. „Sind in 30 Minuten zurück“, fing Lieziel an und verschwand durch die Tür, „macht zwei Stunden draus“, endete Mélanie schnaubend und folgte ihr. „Wie kann man so lange für ´s essen brauchen?“, fragte einer der Vampir, während ein Anderer lachend antwortete, das er in den Kühlschrank blicken soll. „Petro, bring mal die Zeichnung her“, rief Stan leicht schmunzelnd. „Man könnte meinen, es sei ein Foto“, meinte der Angesprochene Vampir und brachte ihnen die Zeichnung. Stan pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne als er das Bild sah, Mélanie hatte perfekt die Ruhe und Zufriedenheit um Lieziels Aura herum eingefangen. „Sie führen sich auf, als sein sie die Herrscherinnen der Welt“, schnaubte Eric und besah sich das Bild kritisch. „Was ist dir den über die Leber gelaufen?“, fragte Stan verwundert, für ihn schienen beide Frauen ziemlich nett zu sein, als sie sich gestern unterhalten hatten. „Er versucht nur zu vertuschen, dass ihm jemand das Wasser reichen kann“, meinte Godric, „wir haben erst gestern darüber gesprochen Eric.“ „Ich versteh nicht, warum ich nett zu ihr sein muss“, grummelte dieser und verschränkte die Arme. „Aber mal was anderes, meint ihr sie hat ´nen Freund?“, fragte Stan neugierig, was ihm skeptische Blicke von Eric und ein paar der nahestehenden Vampire entgegen brachte und einen seltsamen von Godric. „Was? Ich meine kommt schon, könnt ihr euch den passenden Kerl vorstellen?“ „Er kann mir nur leidtun“, murmelte Eric, hob aber sofort abwehrend die Hände, als Godric in auf diese Aussage hin ansah. „Glaubt ihr sie werden mitkommen?“, fragte einer der Vampire, welcher neben Stan und einer weiteren Vampirin mit als Hilfssheriff galt, und sah die anderen skeptisch an. „Habt ihr gesehen, wie bei Beiden die Muskeln gezuckt haben, umso mehr Vampire sich hinter ihrem Rücken befunden haben? Besonders die Aschblond war steif wie ein Brett, erst recht, als sie durch die Tür gegangen ist und alle von uns im Rücken hatte.“ „Dann müssen wir ihr klar machen, dass sollten sie nicht mitkommen, Sophie-Anne nach ihnen suchen lassen wird und es kein freundliches Hallo sein wird“, nickte Godric. Während die Zeit verstrich und die Meisten sich über das Geschehen unterhielten, platzen irgendwann ein paar weitere Vampire hinein, angeführt von Isabel, der rechten Hand Godrics. Eine 1551 geborene Spanierin mit schwarzem Haar und gebräunter Haut. Eigentlich war die Gruppe los geschickt worden, damit sie sicher gingen, dass die Gemeinschaft nichts weiter plante. Aber zu aller Überraschung zog Isabel ihren menschlichen Freund hinter sich er und zwang ihn vor Godric auf die Knie zu gehen. Die sonst so ruhige Frau schien außer sich vor Wut, Trauer und Schmerz und knirschte leicht mit den Zähnen. Während alle Vampire sich im Wohnzimmer um das kleine Schauspiel versammelten, erhoben sich Eric und Stan und begaben sich je an eine Seite der wütenden Blutsaugerin. „Er ist der Jenige der uns betrogen hat“, erklärte sie ihr Auftreten. „Hugo“, stellte Godric fest und blickte erst den Menschen und dann Isabel an. „Er ist dein Mensch, nicht wahr?“ „Er ist es“, antwortete sie mit belegter Stimme, vergoss aber keine Tränen. „Liebst du ihn?“, fragte er. Kurzes Schweigen herrschte, bevor die Schwarzhaarige mit zitternder Stimme antwortete. „I-Ich dachte es.“ Hugo ließ seinen Kopf sinken, als wüsste er, dass es keinen Ausweg mehr gab. Godric besah sich das Schauspiel Beider schweigend. Isabel, die versuchte nicht zu weinen und Hugo, der wusste wie viel Schmerzen er ihr bereitet hatte, bzw. es immer noch tat. „Offensichtlich liebst du ihn noch“, stellte Godric fest, noch immer der friedliche Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Das tue ich“, antwortete Isabel. „Es tut mir leid. Aber du bist mein Sheriff. Mach mit ihm, was dir beliebt.“ Godric schwieg und bedachte die Vampirin mit einem winzigen Lächeln, kaum sichtbar, als sie leise schluchzte. „Es steht dir frei zu gehen“, wand sich der Älteste an den Menschen. Erschrocken und das nicht erwartet, starrten Beide den Sheriff an. „Was?“, erhob Stan seine Stimme. Das konnte Godric nicht ernst meinen. „Dem Menschen steht es frei zu gehen“, sagte Godric es dieses Mal lauter, ein klarer Befehl für alle. „Und kehre nicht zurück!“, wand er sich noch einmal an Hugo, welcher sofort nickte „Ich spüre, dass es für dich hier nicht sicher ist“, dabei sah er Stan an, welcher vor Wut wahrscheinlich rot anlaufen würde, wenn er könnte. „Das ist eine Farce“, knurrte Stan mit zu Schlitzen verzogenen Augen. „Das ist mein Urteil“, setzte Godric dem allen ein Ende. „Eric“, wand er sich an seinen Abkömmling, welcher sofort näher trat. „Begleite ihn hinaus, sorge dafür, dass er unversehrt bleibt.“ „Ja, Godric“, antwortete er, zog Hugo am Hemd hoch und trug ich fast raus, während Isabel sich bei Godric bedankte und Eric sofort folgte. „Und du glaubst, dass er nichts anrichten wird?“, fragte Lieziel von der rechten Seite, schräg neben ihr Mélanie. Keiner hatte mit bekommen, wie die beiden Frauen das Haus betreten hatten. „Das wird er nicht“, antwortete Godric seelenruhig. Die Elfe zog darauf eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nicht? Ein zweitausend Jahre alter Vampir und du traust der Menschheit immer noch?!“, fragte sie, während Eric den Raum wieder betrat und Mélanie ihr warnend eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Ich vertraue Isabel, dass sie weiß, was sie tut“, noch immer zeigte Godric keine Reaktion, etwas was Lieziel schon innerlich anfangen ließ zu brodeln. Sie war es gewohnt, wenn man mit ihr in allen Tonlagen sprach, aber sie hasste es, wenn man so gleichgültig wie der Vampir vor ihr redete. „Liebe lässt Leute dumme Dinge…“, aber sie wurde von Eric unterbrochen. „Halt dich daraus! Godric hat seine Entscheidung getroffen.“ Mélanies Finger bohrten sich in ihre Schulter, fast konnte die Elfe ihre Kralle spüren, was sie aber nicht davon abbrachte etwas Spaß zu haben. „Natürlich“, sagte sie und lächelte scheinheilig, doch anstatt weiße Zähne zu zeigen, waren sie rot von Blut gefärbt. Was ein blutiges Steak doch so alles mit sich brachte. Vergnügt pfeifend und den Raum verlassend, ließ sie zwei erstarrte Vampire und einen augenrollenden Hybrid zurück. „Entschuldigt ihre Art, aber Vertrauen ist eine Sache, die schon immer an ihrer Seele genagt hat“, mit diesen Worten verschwand auch der Dämonenhybrid aus dem Raum. „Vertrauen? Als ob sie das Wort überhaupt kennt“, knurrte Eric mies gelaunt. „My child“, seufzte Godric und erhob sich von seinem Platz. Die Hybride waren im Wohnzimmer, Lieziels Meinung nach „Wohnsaal“, aufzufinden. „Ich traue ihr“, lies Mélanie verlauten, sobald sie sich neben Lieziel stellt, welche an einem der Panoramafenster lehnte. „Ihr?“, fragte Lieziel und beobachtete das Geschehen, da plötzliche eine fremde Vampirin, nicht dass Lieziel alle kannte, aber vom Gefühl her, das Haus betrat. Das typische Blass, schwarze hochgesteckte Haare und ein mehr als auffälliges rotes Kleid. Sie stolzierte durch die Gegend, als gehöre ihr alles und sie schien jemanden zu suchen. „Die mit dem Begleiter namens Hugo“, antwortete Mélanie, achtete aber nur auf Lieziels Regungen. „Hast du gesehen, wie Beide mit der Fassung gerungen haben und wie erleichtert sie waren, als Godric ihn gehen ließ.“ Lieziel schnaubte nur. „Nicht jeder muss so ein Liebesleben haben wie wir, Lima.“ „Welches Liebesleben“, murrte Angesprochene. „Genau“, antwortete Mélanie gerade, als die Vampirin im roten Kleid anfing mit Sookie Stackhouse zu reden. Lieziel hob eine Augenbraue, während Mélanie ihrem Blick folgte und selbst eine Augenbraue hochhob. Wie es sich heraus stellte, nachdem auch der Vampir Compton hinzugekommen war, war die Vampirin Lorena, seine Macherin und forderte Bill zurück, da er an ihre Seite gehörte. Und so dumm wie ein Mensch nur sein konnte, erwähnte Sookie, dass Bill sie und nicht seinen Macher gewählt hätte. Welch ein Drama! Mélanie schüttelte nur den Kopf, denn es war klar, dass nur noch ein falsches Wort zu einer blutleeren Elfe führen würde. Lieziel schien dies auch zu wissen, denn sie grinste wieder eines dieser blutrünstigen Grinsen. Vielleicht sollte die Halbdämonin mal mit ihr über einen Beweltigungkurs für Blutrünstige reden, falls es so etwas gab. Kurz bevor Lorena Sookie allerdings beißen konnte, hielt Godric sie zurück, indem er ihr fast die Luft abdrückte, welche sie natürlich nicht brauchte. „Retract 'your ''''fangs. Now! “ „''Gerade wo es lustig wird“, seufzte Lieziel und bekam sofort einen Ellenbogen in die Rippen gestoßen. Leider lief alles nicht unbemerkt, denn Eric knurrte schon wieder in Richtung der Aschblonden, während Stan sein Lachen hinter einem Hustanfall versteckte. Godric verwies Lorena seines Gebiets bevor er sich mit einem Stirnrunzeln zu Lieziel umdrehte, die immer noch leicht sadistisch lächelte und deren Zähne natürlich immer noch leicht rot waren. „Was sollte daran lustig sein, genau solche Aktionen verleiten Menschen wie die Gemeinschaft zu einem falschen Bild unserer Rasse.“ Lieziels Lächeln verschwand hinter einer Maske aus Stein, ihre Lippen waren so stark zusammen gepresst, dass man nicht einmal mehr erahnen konnte, wo die Oberlippe endete und die Unterlippe anfing. „Ich habe genug eurer Rasse gesehen, die dieses Schauspiel mehr als genossen hätten. Nur weil die amerikanischen Vampire sich nun öffentlich in die Gesellschaft der Menschen einbringen, gilt dies nicht für die anderen Blutsauger.“ Mélanie schwieg und hörte ihrer Freundin zu. Sie hatte gewusst, dass Lieziel andere Vampire vor dem “Herauskommen“ kennen gelernt hatte und dass sie seitdem eine “leichte“ Abneigung gegenüber diesen entwickelt hatte. „Als ob diese sich so öffentlich zeigen würden, dass du sie erkennst“, spottete Eric. „Ich bezweifle, dass du sie kennen wirst, Spatzenhirn.“ „Lima!“ warnte Mélanie sie mit scharfem Ton. „Du legst es drauf an, oder Elflein?“ „Reiz mich nicht Blondie, oder du wirst Walhalla schneller sehen, als dir lieb ist.“ Sobald Lieziel ihre eigenen Augen rot werden ließ, schlang Mélanie einen Arm um ihren Hals und drückte so ihr Kinn nach oben, damit sie die Decke anblickte, während Mél mit der Hand des anderen Arms auf Lieziels Wirbelsäule drückte und ihre Krallen etwas ausfuhr und damit empfindliche Punkte neben Lieziels Knochen traf. „Beherrsch dich''' Lieziel', oder wir sind wieder da, wo wir vor fast fünf Jahren waren.“ „Und du Blutsauger“, knurrte Mélanie Eric an, ihre Iris aus flüssigem Gold, „in deinem Alter, sollte man solche Sticheleien ignorieren können, besonders, wenn sie von ihr kommen.“ Lieziel wollte darauf etwas erwidern, aber Mélanie drücke ihre Krallen nur tiefer. „Sie sind immer noch…“, ''rot, wollte Mélanie sagen, aber da zuckte sie schon vor Schmerzen zusammen und fand sich feurigen Augen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, gegenüber wieder. „Denk an den Pakt! Schneidest du zu tief, reiße ich zu weit!“, waren Lieziels Worte auf Deutsch, kaum mehr als ein Zischen. Der Pakt. Ihr Pakt! Schützt den Anderen, verletzt ihn niemals. Bringt ihn zur Besinnung und nutzt euer Erbe nur an ihm, wenn es wirklich lebensnotwenig ist. Mélanie hatte ihr Erbe an ihr angewandt und ihre Krallen in ihr Fleisch gebohrt. So gesehen hatte Lieziel nun einen Freifahrtschein um eines ihrer Organe auseinander zu reißen. „Vielleicht mag ein Teil unserer Rasse wirklich blutrünstig sein und nichts anderes kennen, aber das wir versuchen uns einzugliedern zeugt davon, dass wir versuchen diese Blutrünstigkeit abzulegen“, erhob Godric zum ersten Mal wieder das Wort. Und zumindest lenkte es Lieziel von Mélanies Gestalt ab. Immer noch trug er diesen emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck und beinahe wäre Lieziel versucht ihm ihre Blutrünstigkeit zu zeigen, aber sie schnalzte nur mit der Zunge und hob Mélanie grob am Arm hoch. „Tue es nicht noch mal“, antwortete sie im sanfteren Ton auf Deutsch. Das Einzige, was nahe genug an eine Entschuldigung kommen würde und das wusste Mélanie, es war immer so. Als eigene Entschuldigung strich sie über Lieziels Wirbelsäule. Es war eine der wenigen Auseinandersetzungen, die Blut frei endeten, bzw. ohne gebrochene Knochen. „Was haltet ihr von einem Drink“, fragte Stan die beiden Frauen und löste so die angespannte Stimmung. „Sicher“, antwortete Lieziel und zog Mélanie mit sich. Lieziel ignorierte die Blicke der Vampire um sich herum, welche entweder von Verwirrung, Neugier oder Arroganz handelten. Mélanie sah dabei zu, wie ihre Freundin vier Gläser von etwas stark Alkoholischen runterschluckt, wobei sie sich nicht mal sicher war, ob sie überhaupt schluckte. Das fünfte Glas nahm sie ihr aus der Hand und probierte es, wobei sie fast alles wieder ausgespuckt hätte. „Irgendwann wirst du an einer Alkoholvergiftung sterben, glaub mir“, murmelte sie und gab Lieziel das Glas zurück, welches dieses Mal angestarrt wurde, anstatt sofort verschlungen zu werden. „Vielleicht hätte das vor zehn-elf Jahren geklappt“, murrte sie und schlang den Rest runter wie nichts. „Liegt das an deinem Erbe, dass du dich nicht vergiftest?“, fragte Stan neugierig, selbst ein Glas voll TruBlood vor sich. „Wahrscheinlich“, meinte Lieziel und starrte das leere Glas in ihrer Hand mit einem Stirnrunzeln an, „mein Körper scheint alles zu reinigen, was nicht zu ihm gehört“, redete sie weiter und stellte das Glas ab. „Ihr müsst mit zu einem Treffen kommen“, änderte Stan plötzlich das Thema, womit er die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Hybride hatte. „Kommt mit“, meinte er und führte sie zu einem der Tische, an denen Godric, Eric, eine gerade erschienene Isabel und zwei weitere Vampire saßen. „Natürlich ist das Geschehen mit der Gemeinschaft nicht unbemerkt geblieben“, fing Stan an. „Genauso wie euer Erscheinen“, beendete Isabel das Gesagte und erhob sich mit ausgestreckter Hand. „Ich glaube, wir wurden einander noch nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Isabel Beaumont.“ Mélanie schüttelte ihre Hand im Gegensatz zu Lieziel, die sich schon wieder einen Blick-Krieg mit Eric leistete, weswegen Mélanie sie Beide vorstellte. „Reizend“, war das Einzige, was Lieziel sagte, zog aber im gleichen Moment wie Mélanie die Stirn kraus. Irgendetwas war anders, abgesehen davon, dass jetzt mehr Menschen in diesem Raum waren. Sich nur zu Mélanie um drehend bestätigten schon ihre Vermutung. Raubtieraugen starrten sie an. „Verbrannt“, war alles was Mélanie sagen musste, damit Lieziel den Raum mit ihrem Erbe durchsuchte. „Einer der Gemeinschaft ist hier“, mahnte Mélanie Godric. Worauf die anderen Vampire sofort aufsprangen. „Bastard“, zischte Lieziel, „er muss eine Bluttransfusion gehabt haben, mein Blut reagiert nicht!“ Eine plötzliche Idee habend, drehte sich Mélanie zu den Vampiren. „Wie reagiert ihr auf starkes Tierblut?“, fragte sie, einen Seitenblick auf Lieziel werfend. „Starkes?“, fragte Stan und blickte sich suchend um. „Als würde ein Körper bis auf seine Hülle aus Blut bestehen.“ „Es dürfte nichts passieren, die Jüngsten haben auch schon 20 Jahre Beherrschung“, antwortete Isabel und sah neugierig zu den beiden Frauen. Lieziel nickte kaum merkbar, „passt auf, dass Niemand kreischend davon läuft“, murmelte sie, ehe sie ihm Flur zu den persönlichen Räumen verschwand. „Was macht sie?“, fragte Isabel. „Sie kennt seine neue Zusammensetzung des Blutes nicht, weswegen ihres nicht reagiert. Das Einzige, was ihn jetzt noch finden kann, ist ihr Blut selber“, murmelte Mélanie und sah in die Richtung, in die Lieziel verschwunden war. „Wie kommt es, dass er ihr Blut hat?“ „Das hat mit ihrer kleinen Falle in der alten Fabrik zu tun.“ Zwei Minuten verharrten sie in der Stille, ehe sie ein Bild sahen, welches sie nicht so schnell vergessen würden. Ein großes Tier betrat den Raum, hinter ihm, konnte man im Schatten Lieziels Augen flackern sehen. Es sah aus, wie ein schwarzer Wolf, hatte aber zu spitze Ohren, eine zu spitze Schnauze und einen Schwanz, welcher für einen Wolf viel zu rund gebogen war und eine weiße Spitze wie einen Pinsel besaß. Eine Mischung aus Wolf und Fuchs. Das Tier verharrte kurz und blickte zu Mélanie, ehe es Lieziels gewisperten Worten Folge leistete und voran schritt. Während die Vampire still standen und aufpassten, dass sich keiner der Sterblichen wegschlich, schienen die Menschen das große Tier nicht zu bemerken. Lieziels Augen folgten ihm. Hinter einem jungen Mann nicht älter als zwanzig, blieb es stehen, dass Maul weit aufgerissen, die Zunge zur Seite raus hängend und knurrende Geräusche aus der Kehle wiederhallen lassend. „Beobachtet ihn“, murmelte Godric, „tut ihm aber nichts.“ Das Tier löste sich und ging auf Lieziel zu, welche sich aus dem Schatten heraus nieder kniete und in Blut getränkte Hände nach ihm ausstreckte. Und obwohl sie mit ihren Händen durch das Fell fuhr, blieb kein Blut daran kleben. Jeder Vampir schien fasziniert zu zusehen, wie sich das Tier an sie schmiegte und langsam an Form verlor. Man konnte sehen, wie es flüssig und rot wurde, langsam schrumpfte und am Ende mit dem Blut an ihren Händen verschmolz, um in den geöffneten Pulsadern zu verschwinden, welche sich danach sofort schlossen und ein seltsam leeres Gefühl zurück ließen. „Er verhält sich zu unauffällig“, begann Mélanie, als Lieziel zu ihnen trat. Sie schenkte der Elfe ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, sie wusste, dass Lieziels es schwer hatte, diese Form ihres Blutes anzuwenden. Jeder ihrer Rasse war ein Summoner und konnte seinem Blut eine Tierform verleihen und es so rufen. Wenn ihr Blut seine Form annahm, wurde es zu einer Art Zwilling für sie, es machte sie vollkommen. Löste sie allerdings diese Form, blieb Leere zurück, da die Existenz ihrer andere Hälfte sich wieder in Luft auflöste. Es war unsinnig, da sie sich wieder mit ihrem Blut vereinte, aber so war es nun mal. „Er spioniert“, murmelte die Aschblonde und zog sich einen Stuhl heran. Sie fühlte sich mies, schließlich war dies das erste Mal seit fünf Jahren, dass sie ihr Blut gerufen hatte und die Leere war schlimmer als gedacht, dazu war letztes Mal noch Charon da gewesen, mit welchem sie sich auf die Couch gekuschelt hatte. „Da kommt irgendetwas“, murmelte Isabel und sah zu dem Menschen, den jeder zu beobachten schien. „Wann sollten wir los?“, fragte Eric und sah zu Godric, welcher die Stirn in Falten gelegt hatte. „Wir sollten uns bald auf den Weg machen, damit wir wenigstens da sind, wenn die Sonne aufgeht“, antwortete er und erhob sich. „Irgendetwas ist fauler als faul“, ''murmelte Mélanie auf Deutsch. ''„Nicht nur bei dir“, ''murmelte Lieziel und sah zu dem Verdächtigen rüber, die Blicke von Godric und Eric übersehend, welche sich verstehend zunickten. „Glaubst du, er traut sich etwas in der Nähe so vieler Vampire?“ „Ich traue der Gemeinschaft alles zu, als ob es etwas bringen würde, einen Vampir zu töten, da würde es doch mehr nützen, wenn man einen An…“ Das Wort blieb Lieziel im Halse stecken. Ihr Blut hatte Gefahr gerufen, Gefahr für die Umgebung. Auch Mélanies Augen weiteten sich minimal. Die Liste der Mitglieder, welche sie geklaut hatten war unterteilt gewesen. Die unteren Ränge und die ganz oberen waren leicht zu unterscheiden, aber es gab in der Mitte welche, deren Zweck sie nicht ganz entziffern konnte, es stand Spezialist daneben und immer irgendein Buchstabe, oder das Wort „Timer“. Eine tickende Zeitbombe. Eric schien der Einzige zu sein, der das Gespräch trotzdem verfolgen konnte. „Wir müssen die Sterblichen raus schaffen“, er traf Lieziels Blick, welche den Kopf schüttelte. „Er merkt es.“ „''Versetzt du mich in ein Koma?“, ''fragte Mélanie sie auf Deutsch. ''„Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid“, ''antwortete Lieziel, nickte aber, sollte es wirklich schlimm enden, würden Wunden schneller heilen, wenn sie in einem Koma lege. „Ein Teil der Vampire sollen sich laut verabschieden, dann wird er gezwungen sein zu handeln, wenn er handelt, sollen die Vampire um ihn herum sofort aus dem Weg verschwinden“, darauf achtend, dass jeder Vampir im Raum kaum merklich nickte, griff Lieziel noch einmal nach Mélanies Arm. „''Sie waren nur unsterblich, weil niemand ihre Stärke übertrumpfen konnte.“ „Und sie waren nur unsterblich, weil sie sich mit dem Teufel selbst eingelassen hatten“, antwortete Mélanie, Beide jeweils über die andere Rasse redend. Im Hintergrund hatten ein Teil der Vampire sich verabschiedet und schritten langsam zum Ausgang. „Stehen geblieben“, rief der Verräter, „ich soll euch einen Gruß von Referent Newlin bestellen!“, mit diesen Worten riss er sich die Weste vom Körper, welche Sprengsätze entblößte. Mit einem riesigen Knall blieb die Zeit stehen. #''Ist das ein Kind? Oh Gott, jemand muss die Polizei rufen! #'' #Willst du auch in die Mangel genommen werden? Wer weiß was es getan hat! # '' +Schritte die sich entfernen.+ #''Er verblutet sowie so, man kann nichts mehr tun, lasst ihn liegen. # °'''''Wie heißt du? ° °Cha…ron.° °Keine Sorge, es ist gleich vorbei, niemand wird dir mehr weh tun. ° °Ver…sproch...en? ° °Ja° „Charon“, kam Lieziel hustend wieder zu sich. Orientierungslos sah sie sich um, nur um festzustellen, dass Godric neben ihr kniete und dünne Silberstangen aus ihrer Schulter zog. Er zuckte nicht einmal, während das Silber seine Fingerkuppen verbrannte. „Du hast die volle Wucht abbekommen“, murmelte er über und über mit Staub bedeckt, passend zu seinem Pullover und Jeans, die in grau gehalten waren. Als Mélanie von ihrer Seite verschwunden war, hatte sie sich zwei nahe stehende Menschen gegriffen und sie mit ihrem Körper geschützt und natürlich ihr Erbe dabei aktiviert. Die einzige Wucht, welche Mélanies Körper nicht stoppen konnte. „Mel…lo“, wisperte sie und versuchte sie mit den Armen auf zu stützen. „Bleib liegen“, aber sie war schon längst auf wackeligen Beinen. Sie musste sehen wie schlimm die Wunden waren, was wenn es den Bereich um ihr Herz erwischt hatte? Stolpernd suchte sie nach ihr und fand sie auch, unter dem eingestürzten Teil der Decke, welcher die Explosion abbekommen hatte. Eine riesige Blutlache war unter dem gigantischen Panther zu sehen. Einen Vampir zur Seite stoßend, fiel sie vor Mélanies Schnauze auf die Knie und griff sofort nach dem riesigen Kopf. „Mello?“, fragte sie. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, als sie ein Wimmern vernahm. „Keine Sorge, es ist gleich vorbei“, murmelte sie, griff nach einem großen Fenstersplitter und schlitzte sich die Arme der Länge nach auf, nur um ihr Blut mit dem von Mélanie zu vermischen. Ein paar der Vampire erwachten aus ihrer Starre und räumten die Trümmer von dem kollos-artigen Körper. Keltische Muster bildeten sich langsam auf Lieziels Körper und färbten ihn immer mehr schwarz, im Kontrast zu den blutroten Haaren und den feuerroten Augen. Goldene Katzenaugen mit einem grünen Ring begegneten ihren, bevor der Körper vor ihr immer kleiner wurde und seine Form veränderte. Zurück blieb ein nackter und zerfetzter Körper. Knochen des Brustkorbs ragten nur so heraus, zerfetztes Fleisch hing lose an den Knochen. Doch umso länger die beiden Frauen so verharrten, umso schneller verheilten die Wunden Beider, bis auf Mélanies Brustkorb. Als der letzte Fetzten wieder an seinem Knochen hing, machten es sich zwei Vampirinnen zur Aufgabe, Mélanie weit gehenst von ihrem Blut frei zu waschen. An dieser Situation war nichts schamhaftes, oder peinliches. Die beiden Frauen hatten viele Tode verhindert und wie sie am Ende aussahen, war Nebensache. Als nur noch der Brustkorb offen war, lief Lieziel der Schweiß über die Stirn und ihre eigene alte Wunde, brach auf einmal wieder auf und wurde so wieder zu der klaffenden Wunde wie am Anfang, aber das musste sie tun. Mélanies Brustkorb musste zumindest so weit geschlossen werden, dass die Knochen von Fleisch bedeckt waren, dafür musste sie ihr Eigenes hergeben. Die beiden weiblichen Vampire hatten Mélanie bis auf den Oberkörper etwas über gezogen und warteten nun, dass sie das offene Fleisch verbinden konnten. Lieziels Haar färbte sich langsam schwarz, noch etwas länger und sie würde selbst ins Koma fallen. Nach Luft ringend, versuchte sie die erste Schicht der Haut zu heilen, wurde aber unterbrochen, als sie plötzlich in Bronze-goldene Augen blickte. „Hör auf“, wisperte er und nahm das Gesicht seiner Mutter zwischen seine kleinen Hände. „Es ist genug, die Wunden können von alleine heilen.“ Sie bekam nur ein Krächzen raus, bevor sie die Verbindung trennte und gegen die Schulter ihres Sohnes sank. Mélanie ächzte, während man ihr einen Verband anlegte, mit schief gelegtem Kopf sah zu den beiden Anderen rüber und stellte fest, dass nur Pamela und Godric bei ihnen standen. Eric, Stan und Isabel standen bei ihr und halfen ihr auf. Schwer atmend, schlang die immer noch Schwarzhaarige ihre zitternden Arme um den kleinen Jungen, versuchte an ihm Halt zu finden. Charon strich ihr vorsichtig durch die Haare und murmelte immer wieder Beruhigungen. „Du hast versprochen mich in ein Koma zu setzten, nicht dich selber“, murmelte Mélanie anklagend und blieb nahe neben den Beiden stehen. Charon sah zu ihr auf und schenkte ihr eines seiner vorsichtigen Lächeln, worauf ihm Mélanie lächelnd durch die Haare strich. „Charon hat mich aufgeklärt“, meinte Pamela an Mélanie gewandt, weil Lieziel so aussah, als würde sie überhaupt nicht antworten können, „und du kannst mir glauben, dass ich beim ersten Mal sofort aufgelegt habe, als er meinte, dass Lieziel seine Mutter ist.“ Überraschte Laute waren im ganzen Zimmer zu hören, das beste Gesicht lieferte wohl Eric, welcher aussah, als habe man ihm sein Gehirn abgestellt, denn er starrte nur Charon an und zwinkerte nicht einmal. „Was meinst du wie ich damals reagiert habe, als ich das erste Mal nach Amerika kam, mit dem Grund bei ihr zu leben und plötzlich wird sie in der Haustür von einem Jungen umarmt, welchen sie mir als ihren Sohn vorstellt. Ich bin sicher mein Gesicht war unbezahlbar.“ Zwei Stunden später, als alle langsam von dem Schock los kamen und Lieziel aussah, als würde sie sich nicht gleich übergeben, machten sich alle bis auf die Hybride, Eric, Godric, Isabel, Sookie und Jason, der sich als Sookies Bruder heraus stellte, auf zum Hotel Carmilla, in welchem nun alle Vampire aus dem Nest unterkommen sollten. Die restlichen schlugen erst den Weg nach Louisiana ein. Pamela und Stan blieben mit Charon zurück. Stan kümmerte sich um Godrics Angelegenheiten und Pamela und Charon fuhren zurück nach Hause, da Pam sich um Erics Angelegenheiten kümmern musste. Isabel, Godric und Lieziel fuhren mit dem Pontiac der Elfe, sie hatte Isabel erlaubt zu fahren, während Mélanie, Eric, Jason und Sookie einen Wagen von einem der Vampire fuhren. „Müsste eigentlich nicht anstatt Charon, dessen Vater gekommen sein um nach dir zu sehen?“, fragte Isabel irgendwann und sah zu Godric rüber, welcher ihren Blick emotionslos erwiderte. „Charon hat keinen Vater, sollte er einen haben, bringe ich ihn eigenhändig um!“, den wahren Hass hinter dieser Aussage spürend, nickte Isabel anerkennend. „Kann ich fragen, von was Mélanies Pantherform abstammt“, lenkte Godric vom Thema ab. „Von den Nundus, riesige Geparden über fünf Meter Größe, es heißt ihr Atem hätte Krankheiten verbreitet und so ganze Dörfer ausgelöscht. Mélanie ist die letzte Nachkommin dieser Tiere, aber man hat gesehen, dass ihre Rasse sich im Laufe der Jahre verändert hat“, in Gedanken schwelgend sah sie aus dem Fenster. „Wie geht es deinem Kopf?“ „Abgesehen davon, dass ich ihn mir selbst abhacken will, gut danke der Nachfrage.“ „Bevor ich es vergessen, was du mit deinem Tier gemacht hast, war fantastisch. Ich hab schon vieles gehört und gesehen, aber DAS und dann auch noch die Heilung von dir und Mélanie…“ „Danke“, unterbrach Lieziel sie und lehnte sich an die kühle Scheibe, „mein Kopf brummt“, murmelte sie und schloss die Augen, Godrics Blick dabei verpassend. Sie wollte nicht darüber sprechen, lieber konzentrierte sie sich auf das bevorstehende Gespräch. Als sie die Autos vor dem riesigen Anwesen parkten, begann der Himmel sich rot zu färben, die Vampire zischten und beeilten sich zum Haus zu kommen. Die beiden Verletzten ließen sich Zeit und kommunizierten mit stummen Blicken. Sobald sie die Tür durchquert hatten wurden sie von Vampiren zu leeren Zimmern begleitet und einquartiert. Sobald jeder von innen das Kissen berührte, welches auf den Betten lag, war es so, als hätte man das Licht ausgeknipst, denn alle fielen sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf. Eric und Lieziel waren die Ersten, welche nach Sonnenuntergang auf wachten und zu aller Erstaunen, entschuldigte sich Eric bei ihr. „Du hast Godric gerettet, ganz zu schweigen die Sache mit der Bombe und es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht einmal versucht habe nett zu dir zu sein. Ich versteh sogar, warum du nur die Hälfte erzählt hast, ich mein, ich hab deinen Sohn mit eigenen Augen gesehen und…es tut mir leid!“ „Redest du immer so viel Northman“, fragte sie, lächelte ihn aber zum ersten Mal richtig an, nichts Spöttisches mehr. „Komm schon Lucano, ich glaube zu wissen, dass du viel essen musst…Lieziel, was ist das überhaupt für ein Name?“, fragte er und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter, um sie Richtung Küche zu bewegen. „Oh bitte, wer benennt sich schon nach seiner Herkunft?“ „Ey, Northman hat Stil!“ „Nein, es hört sich nach Neandertaler an.“ „Ich glaub ich träume, zwick mich jemand“, wurden sie von Isabel und Mélanie begrüßt, als sie etwas später ebenfalls die Küche betraten. Eric und Lieziel hatte gerade über etwas gelacht, so sehr, dass sie sich schon fast nach Luft ringend in den Armen lagen. „Ich wusste es, ihr seid gruselig“, murmelte Mélanie und stibitzte sich etwas von Lieziels Teller. „Nah, wir haben Waffenstillstand geschlossen, ehe, wir wieder im Fangtasia sind und Lieziel die restlichen zwei Wochen der Wette bekommt…“, meinte Eric immer noch lachend, wurde aber ziemlich schnell nüchtern, als Godric den Raum betrat und zog blitzschnell seinen Arm von Lieziels Hüfte. „Wir werden im Hotel Carmilla erwartet“, sagte er und blieb im Türrahmen stehen. „Was machen wir dann hier?“, fragte Mélanie verwirrt. „Es war nicht sicher, ob unsere Gastgeberin sich hier aufhalten würde und wie es schien tut sie dies nicht“, antwortete Isabel und zwickte Mélanie. „Au, wofür war das?“ „Du wolltest gezwickt werden…“ „Das war vor zehn Minuten…“ Sehr zu Lieziels Frustration, war das Hotel Carmilla ein Vampirhotel. „Und als nächstes erzählt ihr mir, dass es sogar einen Vampirvergnügungspark gibt“, murmelte Lieziel und sah sich in der Lobby um. „Den gibt es“, fing Eric an, wurde aber lachend von Mélanie unterbrochen. „Verwirr sie nicht mit Tatsachen, am Ende glaubt sie noch, dass die Menschen die Nebenrasse sind und nicht die Vampire.“ Sie wurden in den 15. Stock geschickt. „Versuch deinen Mund zu halten“, murmelte Mélanie scherzhaft zu Lieziel und boxte ihr in die gesunde Seite. Ihren Mund zu halten klappte 17 Sekunden, dann entdeckte Lieziel eine ihrer „Gastgeberin“. Nuttenoutfit, rotes Haar, natürlich nicht mit dem von Lieziel zu vergleichen und einen arroganten Ausdruck im Gesicht, dass Lieziel fast die Galle wieder hoch kam, aber Mélanie hielt ihr noch rechtzeitig die Hand vor den Mund und erntete dadurch seltsame Blicke von allen bis auf Eric, welche fies grinste, da er sich denken konnte, was die Aschblonde über Sophie-Anne dachte. Mélanie quiekte fast und wischte dann ihre Hand an ihrem Pullover ab. „Warn´ mich, wenn du meine Hand ableckst!“ „Dann halt mir nicht den Mund zu…“ Der einzige freie Platz war ein Sessel zwischen Isabel und Sookie, auf welchem Lieziel von Mélanie gedrückt wurde, damit sie dahinter stehen konnte. Hinter Sookie stand ihr Bruder, rechts neben ihr saß der Vampir Compton, welchen niemand hier erwartet hätte, dann folgte Sophie-Anne in einem Sessel genau gegenüber von Lieziel, mit einem Bodyguard hinter sich und einer weiteren blonden Vampirin, die sich als Nan Flanagan vorstellte, die öffentliche Vertretung aller Vampire. Dann folgte Eric, welcher Platz auf einem Hocker genommen hatte, welchen man ans Sofa schieben konnte. Neben ihm saß Godric in einem weiteren Sessel und rechts von ihm stand Isabel leicht nach hinten versetzt. „Es wurde viel Trubel wegen dir veranstaltet Godric“, begann die „Queen“ mit öliger Stimme, die Augen wie ein listiger Fuchs zusammen gezogen. „Dessen bin ich mir bewusst“, antwortete Angesprochener und sah ihr mit seinem jugendlichen Gesicht entgegen, welches nur Neutralität zeigte. „Dann sollte dir auch bewusst sein, dass es noch eine Strafe mit sich zieht, die ich dir am Ende unseres Treffens mitteilen werde…“ „Und die ich mit allen Konsequenzen akzeptieren werde“, unterbrach er sie, wofür er sich einen missbilligend Blick einfing, welcher aber dann zu den beiden Frauen ihr gegenüber wanderte. „Ich habe gehört, dass ihr die Gemeinschaft zum Handeln getrieben habt“, meinte Flanagan nun abfällig. Lieziel verzog die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Nur weil ihr nicht handeln wolltet, was die Hinrichtung Godrics betrifft…“ „Ich habe dich nicht gefragt Elfe!“ Mélanies Finger bohrten sich in ihre linke Schulter und hielten sie auf dem Stuhl. „Warum sollten Wesen wie ihr, in so etwas eingreifen?“, fragte die „Queen“ fast angewidert. „Mein Ersatzsheriff bat sie darum mir zu folgen“, lenkte Eric die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Sie hätte sie heraus halten sollen, es war unverzeihlich SIE in unsere Angelegenheit mit einzumischen, ganz zu schweigen von der Gestaltwandlerin“, ''die Nasen beider Frauen rümpften sich beim letzten Wort. Gestaltwandler waren nirgends gern gesehen, da sie als schwach galten, die Form anderer anzunehmen, aber Mélanie war mit Sicherheit keine Gestaltwandlerin, die Nundu existierten schon zu den Zeiten der ersten Landlebewesen. Mélanies Krallen bohrten sich in ihre Schulter, aber überraschender Weiße war es nicht Lieziel, welche aufsprang. „ich glaube, dass es hier nicht gegen sie geht“, meinte Eric durch zusammen gebissene Zähne, „Mélanie war die Jenige, welche uns vor der Bombe geschützt hat und so irreparable Verletzungen erlitt, welche nur durch Lieziel wieder geheilt werden konnten, ganz zu schweigen, dass Lieziel den Rest der Explosion abbekommen hat.“ „Es war ihr eigenes Verschulden, hätten sie nicht eingegriffen, hätte es diesen Anschlag nicht gege…“ „Doch hätte es“, unterbrach Jason sie überraschender Weiße von Neuem, „ außerdem ist Mélanie keine Gestaltwandlerin, sonder zur Hälfte ein Dämon“, endete Eric. Giftig sah Sophie-Anne die beiden Männer an und blickte dann zu Godric. „Ich will, dass du für das nicht beschützen von Sterblichen, sowie Vampiren und das freiwillige ausliefern an die Gemeinschaft der Sonne, deiner Position als Sheriff entsagst.“ Diesmal musste Mélanie auch Lieziels zweite Schulter runter drücken, damit sie nicht auf sprang. „Ich akzeptiere deine Entscheidung. Es tut mir Leid um die Verletzten und die Gefallenen“, denn trotz allem waren drei Vampire und zwei menschliche Begleiter gestorben, „ich werde Wiedergutmachung leisten.“ Erics und Isabels entsetzten Gesichter auf diese Aussagen, ließ die Nicht-Vampire die Stirn kraus ziehen. „Allerdings möchte ich, dass Isabel als neuer Sheriff von Dallas ernannt wird.“ „Godric, nein“, protestierte genannte Vampirin und sah ihn noch entsetzter an. „Damit ist es beschlossene Sache“, beendete Nan Flanagan das Treffen. Godric verschwand sofort aus dem Raum. Eric wollte folgen, wurde aber von Compton und der weiblichen Stackhouse aufgehalten, welche meinten jetzt mit ihm reden zu müssen. Mélanie und Lieziel traten zu der geschockten Isabel. „Was bedeutet die Aussage, dass er Wiedergutmachung leistet?“, fragte Lieziel, sich sicher, dass sie die Antwort nicht wissen wollte. „Er will der Sonne begegnen“, wisperte Isabel tonlos. Mélanie war erstaunt, wie viele Emotionen auf einmal über Lieziel Gesicht huschten. Emotionen, von denen sie glaubte, dass Lieziel sie niemals wieder zeigen würde. So schnell wie sie gekommen waren verschwanden sie auch und hinterließen nur noch Wut. So schnell konnte Mélanie nicht reagieren, da hatte Lieziel Eric etwas weiter zur Tür geschoben und blaffte die Blonde und ihren Vampir an, dass erleichterte Gesicht von Eric nicht sehend. „Habt ihr sie noch alle, ihn jetzt mit irgendetwas zu belästigen, das so unwichtig ist, das ihr euch auch selber drum kümmern könnt! Du“, zischte sie Compton an, „nur weil deine Macherin ein paar Schrauben zu viel zu locker hat, heißt das nicht, dass alle Vampire so zu ihrem Macher stehen!“ Sookie wollte gerade etwas Empörtes erwidern, als ihr Bruder dazwischen ging. „Verdammt Sook, Northman könnte seinen Macher vielleicht für immer verlieren“, bei diesen Worten zog sich in Lieziel etwas unangenehm zusammen, wofür hatten sie den Vampir überhaupt gerettet? Jason gab den beiden Hybriden mit der Hand zu verstehen, dass sie gehen sollten. Lieziel verließ so schnell sie konnte den Raum. Mélanie folgte ihr etwas langsamer, aber ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr den Grund der Eile ihrer Freundin. Zwanzig Minuten bis zum Sonnenaufgang. Mélanie befürchtete, dass Lieziel, dies nicht mehr nur für Eric tat und sie hoffte, dass es nicht zu spät war. Als Lieziel das Dach des Hotels erreichte kniete Eric blutige Tränen weinend vor Godric, welcher ihn bat ihn gehen zu lassen. „Ich werde dich nicht alleine sterben lassen“, sprach Eric mit Nachdruck. „Doch das wirst du“, sagte Godric, während er mit seiner Hand durch das verstrubelte Haar des Blonden fuhr, welcher sich darauf erhob. „Als dein Macher, befehle ich es dir“, antwortete er sanft. Langsam trat Lieziel dazu, verunsichert zu den langsam heller werdenden Wolken blickend. „Dafür willst du der Sonne begegnen?“, fragte sie sanft und stellt fest, dass Eric sie irgendwie erleichter ansah, „wie hättest du was geschehen ist, verhindern wollen.“ Sie konnte Godrics Blick nicht lesen, weswegen sie den Kopf leicht schief legte. Im Hintergrund konnte sie hören, wie Mélanie die Treppe hoch kam. Eric erhob sich, warf ihr noch einen bittenden Blick zu und ging dann an ihr vorbei. Sie konnte Mélanie etwas murmeln hören, aber konnte nichts Genaues verstehen. „Was würdest du tun, wenn du deine Aufgabe, deine Familie zu schützen, nicht erfüllen könntest?“, fragte der Braunhaarige sie, den Blick ´gen Himmel wendend. „Darum geht es dir nicht“, stellte sie fest, „ich hab gesehen, wie du mit ihnen umgegangen bist. Eric, Isabel und Stan zählen zu deiner Familie, aber die Anderen, sie nicht, außerdem waren es nur fünf Tote, eigentlich sollten Mélanie und ich Buße tun.“ „Warum ihr, es war meine Aufgabe sie zu beschützen“, stellte Godric entsetzt fest. „Warum wirklich, Godric?“ Sie stellte zum ersten Mal bewusst fest, dass sie seinen Namen wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal ausgesprochen hatte. „Ich bin über 2100 Jahre alt, ich habe alles gesehen und getan, was ich tun wollte. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, bin ich es leid, jeden Tag auf ´s neue meiner Blutgier ausgesetzt zu sein. Jeden Tag von neuem an Beherrschung zu finden.“ „Das ist es?!“, fragte sie und schüttelte den Kopf, „du tust das, weil du glaubst du hättest lang genug gelebt? Du lässt Eric im Stich und rennst vor deinen Instinkten davon! Du fürchtest dich vor dem Leben?“, es war ruppiger heraus gekommen, als sie wollte, aber sie konnte es nicht zurück nehmen. „Fürchten? 'No, no. I´m full off joy. I want to burn!' ''Wie lange wirst du leben Lieziel. Wie lange glaubst du, kannst du aushalten? Du hast keine Persönlichkeit, welche in jeder dunkeln Ecke am liebsten über jemanden her fallen würde.“ Lieziel schüttelte den Kopf über diese Aussage über diese fröhliche Erwiderung endlich zu sterben. „Glaubst du für Mélanie und mich ist es einfach? Die letzten unserer Art, dem alleine ausgesetzt, was unsere Vorfahren gefürchtet haben und sie getötet hat. Warum glaubst du, muss ich wie sechs erwachsene Menschen essen“, die Vampire waren schließlich nicht die einzigen, die mit ihrer Gier Seite an Seite lebten. „Es war wegen des Kampfes und der Verletzungen“, war seine simple Erklärung, aber sein Gesicht zeigte Unsicherheit, weswegen Lieziel allen Mut zusammen nahm. „Mélanie hat mit ihrem Tier zu kämpfen, ich hab euch gesagt, dass sie von den Nundus abstammt. Sie ist halb Mensch, halb Tierdämon. Tierdämonen und Nundus unterscheiden sich nur in dem Sinne, dass die Dämonen in ihrer Gier nach Fleisch, wissen was sie tun und zusehen. Was meinst du, wie es für sie ist Beides in einem vereint zu haben?“, fragte sie, mit sorgenvollem Blick ´gen Himmel. „Was ist mit dir?“, fragte er leise, nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt hören wollte, mit was sie zu kämpfen hatte. „Ich gehöre der letzten Unterrasse meiner Art an. Ich bin eine Teufelsblutelfe. Ein Wesen, das sich von Teufelsenergie ernähren müsste. Magie, die von Dämonen genutzt wird. Als ich mich wandelte, fand ich heraus, dass es nur die Möglichkeit für mich gäbe, Dämonenblut zu trinken, da es keine Teufelsenergie mehr gibt. Ich hab Angst gelitten, aber die Angst war nichts zu dem, was ich fühle, sobald sich Mélanie verletzt und ich ihr Blut rieche. Ich bin mit ihr einen Blutpakt eingegangen, damit der Drang nach ihrem Blut nachlässt, aber trotzdem ist es da. Ich muss so viel essen, weil ich sonst wahnsinnig werde. Die dunkle Seite in mir, würde meine menschliche Seite angreifen. Was meinst du, würde aus mir werden, wenn das passieren würde“, endete sie wispernd. Godric sah sie versteinert an, nur die Pupille war leicht geweitet. „Wir haben alle unsere Laster zu tragen Godric“, es war vielleicht besser, dass sie nicht sagte, was aus ihr wurde, es hatte für sie gereicht, das einmal zu erleben. „die einen mehr die anderen weniger, aber deswegen opfern wir uns nicht, nur weil wir das Leben leid sind und unserer Gier entgehen wollen. Wenn es so wäre, hätten weder Mélanie noch ich unseren 21. Geburtstag erreicht…Bitte Godric, nicht wegen so etwas. Lass wegen so etwas dein Kind nicht im Stich, welches dich immer noch braucht!“ Zwei Minuten, bis Godric in Flammen aufgehen würde. „Wenn du glaubst, dass du das machen musst, bleib ich hier, niemand sollte seinem Tod alleine gegenüber treten“, es war schwer diese Worte auszusprechen, aber sie wusste, dass es ihr ernst war. Blau-grüne Augen sahen vom Himmel zurück zu ihr, bevor er vorsichtig ihre Hand nahm. „Gehen wir, ich fühle die Sonnenstrahlen schon.“ Lieziel stieß erleichtert die Luft aus, welche sie unwissentlich angehalten hatte. Hoffentlich, würde Godric nicht noch einmal auf diese Idee kommen, aber der leichte Druck, mit welchem er ihre Hand fest hielt, versprach ihr, dass dies niemals geschah.